


Amechu nsfw meme

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Made it  cause I can 🙃
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	1. Who is louder?

Yao is, especially when Alfred hits a certain spot that makes him go crazy, his screams are so loud and he will mixed both English and Chinese words together.


	2. Who is more experimental?

Alfred is, he likes to use all kinds of methods just to spice things up. Toy's, kinks, foreplay, role-playing you name it.


	3. Do they fucked or make love?

Actually they mostly make love but when they are drunk or sexualy frustrated they fucked


	4. Lights on or off?

In the bed under the moonlight with soft music playing in the background is always best for them. But, on special occasions like anniversaries or birthdays a rose cover bed with candles and nothing but the moonlight to help set the mood.


	5. Most likely to get caught mastubating?

Alfred, guy can't help it when his boyfriend is so hot. Yao will always catch him in the bedroom, bathroom or living room of their shared house


	6. Who cums first?

Yao does, whenever Alfred hits that special spot or fucks him over the edge. He can't help but to let out a huge cry of pleasure.


	7. Who is better at oral and who prefers it?

Yao is better at oral and Alfred perfers it, he loves the filling of Yao's warm mouth around his dick


	8. Who is more submissive?

Yao is, he enjoys the way Alfred treats and cares for him whenever they have sex. Alfred always makes sure that he feels comfortable and asks him if he is in pain or would like to try other ways of making love. Yao is forever grateful for finding such a wonderful man.


	9. Who usually initiates things?

Yao is more obvious about it and makes it clear when he wants to have sex. While Alfred is more into dropping subtle hints and teasing Yao when he wants to have sex with him and Yao is good at picking up these hints and agreeing to them.


	10. Who is more submissive?

Yao is for sure, I like to think that Yao is the type to get all hot and bothered by penetration and dirty talk alone. He's also the type to lose his mind over every little kiss, suck, bite and stracth that Alfred leaves on his body


End file.
